


Bulwark

by lahdolphin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahdolphin/pseuds/lahdolphin
Summary: “I brought superpowers to a knife fight again. I won, like always. Someone may have gotten in a lucky shot, though.” (Oikawa gets stabbed. Again.)





	Bulwark

“Ace,” Majesty gasped, holding his bleeding side and slumping back against the grimy brick wall of an alley. His com prickled in his ear; they’d slammed his head against the wall and it cracked. He hoped the static meant it was still functional. “Ace. Do you copy?”

“You never shut up so, yeah, I copy,” Ace replied into his ear.

Majesty smiled.

 _My savior_ , he thought, loopy with blood loss.

At his side, his hands slipped in his own blood. It was all over his hands, dripping from his fingers, coating his side and soaking his skin underneath the Kevlar of his suit (“It’s _not_ a _costume_ ,” he told Ace for the umpteenth time just last week). He readjusted his hand, putting more pressure on the laceration just below his ribs. It was deep, but not organ deep, which was just about the only thing he had to be thankful for right now.

“I brought superpowers to a knife fight again,” Majesty said into his com, trying to laugh. He grit his teeth and hissed instead. “I won, like always. Someone may have gotten in a lucky shot, though.”

“You got stabbed? Again?”

“Why do you sound annoyed and not upset that I’m bleeding out in an alley?”

“Because I’m the one that has to give you stitches.”

Majesty felt his knees weaken. He pressed his back hard against the brick wall, locking his knees, refusing to fall. He was not going to pass out. He had dealt with far worse. If he could make it out of hell, he could make it out of this damn alley. He was not dying here.

He said, “Call the police commissioner for me? I think she’ll like the drug dealers I tied up for her. Early Christmas gift.”

“Pulling up your tracker now,” Ace replied. Majesty heard his fingers clacking against a keyboard at a rapid pace. “Can you move? I’m sending your bike over. It’ll autopilot you back home so I can patch up your stupid ass.”

“So mean!”

“Bike will be there in five,” Ace said. “Police have been alerted. They’re sending over a patrol car to pick up your present and deliver it to all the good little boys and girls down at Central Station.”

“Ho-ho-ho.”

“God, you’re insufferable.”

“Can you, ah, make that bike move any faster? Getting a bit dizzy here.”

“Majesty, listen to me,” Ace said, voice harsh and serious. Majesty swooned; definitely the blood loss. “Keep talking. Tell me what happened. Tell me how you managed to get stabbed _again_.”

“Saw a young kid going into an alley with some men. Thought it was one of those kids the kind ladies in the red-light district were talking about.”

“The child prostitutes,” Ace grumbled unhappily.

“Yeah,” Majesty said on an exhale. His knees began to bend and he began to slid down. He straightened up out of sheer stubbornness. “They were just using him to sell drugs on the streets.” He laughed like selling drugs was a better activity for a kid to do on a Friday night. Laughing hurt. He groaned.

“Majesty…”

“Beat the guys up, took all the money from their wallets, and gave it to the kid. One of the guys woke up and went after the kid as he was running away. My body moved before my mind. Funny, right? After everything your mother taught me, my limbs reacted first." 

Ace didn’t sigh, didn’t grumble, didn’t call him an idiot, just asked, “Is the kid okay?”

“Yeah,” Majesty confirmed happily. “Think they were homeless, though. They said they were just selling drugs to feed the younger ones. We really need to work on the underage homeless population.”

“They’re calling that area Dumpster Alley now,” Ace said, “since all the crooks claim it’s the best place to dump a body.”

“Mhm.”

“It doesn't make sense, does it? How can it be a good place to dump a body if everyone knows to check for bodies?"

Majesty grunted.

“Stay with me,” Ace said.

“You’re so _bossy_ ,” Majesty whined. “If I don’t make it back—“

“Shut up.”

“C’mon, lemme just say—“

“Stop. Talking.”

Majesty tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “I thought I was meant to talk?”

“Get on the bike.”

“What?”

Majesty rolled his head to the side and saw his motorcycle there at the edge of the alley.

“That was not five minutes,” Majesty said as he stumbled over.

“I found a detour,” Ace replied. “Get on. Try not to pass out.”

He straddled the bike and felt straps snap into place around his ankles and thighs. Ace had thought of everything when he built this thing. He’d thank him for that one day, but right now, he was going to pass out. Ace could yell at him later.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa’s body felt fuzzy. He could melt into the plush mattress beneath him like honey into tea. He moved to turn onto his side, to spread out like jell-o and forget his physical form. He felt the pain, hardly a pin prick now. The bandages were more uncomfortable than the pain, tied tight around his center and rubbing uncomfortable against his skin. 

Right. He had been stabbed.

He opened his eyes and looked around at their tiny apartment. It was all one room, minus the bathroom, with old brick walls and scratched wood floors. Cords to electronics were a major hazard, spread out across the floor like tentacles. A queen mattress on a metal frame was pushed into the corner. It was hardly held together, just a roof over their head and walls to keep the wind out, but it was home.

“You’re doped up,” Iwaizumi said from his desk, which sat several feet away. There were three computer monitors, but only the center one was on, displaying a news feed of some big charity gala uptown. “Rest.”

“You’re so good to me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said earnestly.

“It’s the last of the Percocet so enjoy it.”

“I am. I’m _cozy_.”

He stayed on his back and put a hand on his side, feeling the rough bandages there. He was naked save a pair of sweat pants. His uniform was hidden away somewhere, or maybe in the laundry basket to be sewn. Iwaizumi was horrible at sewing. Oikawa feared for his uniform. His domino mask was also gone, leaving behind a tacky residue that irritated the skin around his eyes, and there was a bandaid was on the crook of his arm, which probably meant he had been hooked up to an IV earlier and had been out for awhile. 

“’ore blankets, please,” Oikawa said.

They both knew it would be easier for Oikawa to get the blankets; telekinesis was handy like that. Still, Iwaizumi sighed and got up, heading towards his closet. “We can’t keep doing this,” he said, probably more to himself than Oikawa, who was very tingly and very happy. He returned and spread a thick blanket over Oikawa, who nuzzled into it as Iwaizumi brought it up to his chin, wrapping him up like a child in bed.

“Stay with me,” Oikawa said, knowing he did not need to ask. Iwaizumi was much nicer when he was injured.

Iwaizumi laid down on his side next to him over the blankets, his face pressed against Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa tilted his head, his nose in Iwaizumi’s hair, and wished his body wasn’t simultaneously heavy and floaty because he would reach up and wrap his arms around Iwaizumi, who smelled like soap and sweat.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Iwaizumi said again.

“Doing what?” Oikawa murmured.

“It’s not enough,” Iwaizumi went on, ignoring Oikawa.

“Hmm?”

Iwaizumi sighed. He tossed an arm across Oikawa’s stomach and the weight was perfect. “Go to sleep, idiot.”

“M’kay.”

So he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Bulwark: any person or thing giving strong support or encouragement in time of need, danger, or doubt.
> 
> As always, any feedback is very much appreciated! :)
> 
> I've been fiddling with a superhero AU for awhile that's centered around these two. I've been working on their backstory and how they come together with a few other heroes to make their own version of the Justice League/Avengers. Not sure if I'll ever complete those stories so I wanted to at least share this fic.


End file.
